All We Know
by BlackBloodyRose13
Summary: Ross Empte'niss Deth Keru Wilumz goz on an awsum advinter wif her best fred lile and her boifred bloo
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dis is mi 1st chapter so dont flam it OK! Big fangz 2 CrystalDarkness666 4 betaing mi store, it had sum MAGER erers be4 u fixed it. U rok gurl!

Hi, I'm Rose Empti'ness Death Kira Williams and I have long blood red hair that's pitch black at the tips and goes down to my mid-back and purple eyes the color of dark amethyst. My skin is so pale that it's almost translucent and I have an hourglass figure that makes all the prepz really jealous when they're around me. Today I was wering a blood red corset with a lot of lace on the edges, a short black mini-skirt that was frayed on the bottom, blood red combat boots with black laces, a chain-link necklace with a broken heart in in the front, and a black dimiond ring on my left middle finger. My makeup was black eye shadow, black mascara, black lipstick, and white foundation. I put up my middle finger at all the prepz that were staring at me. When I walked into Professor Oak's Lab I gasped. It was….

Blue Oak!

AN: If u lik it coment if not den FUK DA HEL OF PREPZ!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 Kira 4 betaing dis chapter 2! IF U DONUT LIK IT DUNT RED IT!

It was….

Blue Oak! He was wearing a black shirt with a high collar, purple cargo pants with lots of chains, black combat shoes, a chain link skull necklace, and a goffic purple wrist-band on both wrists. His hair was black with red bangz that was all spiky and stuff. He had icy blue eyes. (geddit cuz hiz man iz blu) Professor Oak glared at me.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, BITCH!" He shouted at me. He was a stupid preppy fucker.

"STFUG!" Blue screamed at him. I blushed.

"NU GET UR AS UP HER B4 I CUL DA CUPZ!" Professor Ass (Geddit cuz hez an as) shooted at me. I put up my middle finger at him. Blue gave me a goffic thumbs up. I went over 2 da Pokeball table sexily. I picked up da goffic Charmander (It waz goffic cuz it wuz blak). Blue came over and picked up da goffic black Squirte. I gasped. He had a type advantage over me! (c dats imporint in pokemon cuz u do duble da damnage (geddit cuz im goffic) on da udder pokemun)

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Blue shouted at me. I gasped.

AN: wuz it gud? pliz tel me in da comentz! Ad nu flaming Im gust a beginner at dis OK! PS Fangz 4 da insperassin 4 da story Tara!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: c profeser ok swor bcuz he had a hedach. aso, fangz 2 kera 4 beting dis chaper. U RUL GURL!

I gasped. Blue had challenged me 2 a battle! I sent out my gothic shiny black Charmander sexily. Blue sent out his gothic black Squirtle hotly. I blushed.

"Use Flamethrower CharmCaster!" I shouted. Then CharmCaster (c I named her chamcastor becuz I lik da gurl frum bin11) used Flamethrower on Blue's gothic black (c it wuz goffic becuz it wuz blak) Squirtle. I gasped…. It fainted!

"NO SQUIRTLE!" Blue screamed. Then I started crying tears of blood (c ros creyed terz of blod bcuz she iz a campire (u ruk beke muk!) an so iz bloo) because I was sad about him losing. I gasped….. CharmCaster was evolving!

AN: creaditz 2 tara 4 da isnspearassin (geddit cuz im goffic) 4 da store an handz 2 beke 4 da campire idea. U ROK GURLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: dis chaper iz VERA impootant 2 da polt so LOK AT IT VERA HATEFULLE (geeddit cuz im goffic)

I gasped…. Da Pokedex had come! (c dis iz y dis iz vera important cuz da pokedux ltes u collect pookmun dena)

"This is the pokemondexthingy that will help you on your quest NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!11112111111121!2Z1Z!" (HE HAD A HEDACHE SO SHOOT OP!11!12123#2 2! !) Professor Oak said to us. We put up our middle fingers at him.

"Hey do you want to go to the Paramore concert?" he asked me. I gasped.

AN: c dis is biting (geddit cuz im gofic) rilly gud so u shud giv mi stoori rille guud revewz. ASL FUK U PREPZ!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: dis iz da chaper dat ross an blu go 2 da cuntcurt so it iz vera importint!

I gasped. Blue had invited me to a Paramore concert!

"HELLY (geddit cuz I goffuc) SHITTY I'M GOING TO THE CONCERT TODAY!" I screamed loudly. I WAS GOING TO THE DAMN CONCERT! Just then my best friend Lily came in the room. She was wearing a black Paramore tank top that really showed off her boobs really well, a dark amethyst puffy corset skirt that was really short and showed off her legs really good, black stiletto combat boots with dark amethyst laces that came to her knees, black fishnet tights, black gloves that came to her elbows, a dark amethyst chain-link necklace with a bloody rose in the front, black depressed skull earrings all over her ears, and dark amethyst diamond earrings on her eyebrows and lips. She had black eye shadow up to her eyebrows, dark amethyst lipstick, and white foundation. Her hair came to her waist and was dark amethyst except the tips were black. She had a really hourglassy figure and was really thin and had really big boobs.

"OMS you're going to a Paramore concert?! Then we need to go to Hot Topic RIGHT NOW!" Lily shouted at me.

"OMS you're right! Let's go RIGHT NOW!" I shouted and then we came to Hot Topic. I gasped…

They had Twilight there!

AN: c dis iz gitin rilly gud so PLIZ GIV ME GUD REVEARZ!1! aso fangz (geddit cuz im goffic) 2 kira 4 betaing dis chapster! Bluud an ristz!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: dis charpeer is da bet sins(geddit?) mi immoral(geddit?) so u hav 2 red it carlisly(geddit?)! aso fangz(geddit) 2 kera 4 bedain dis chatprer ad fangz 2 menu 4 telin me dat MCR brook up. Ps giv mi 5 nu revus ad I wil giv u al a speshul fast abot Parumoar!

I gasped…

They had twilight!

"OMS THEY HAVE TWILIGHT!" I shouted excited. They had twilight! Just then then music started playing…

It was Decode!

"OMS IT'S DECODE!" Lily shouted at me excitedly. Hayley giggled.

"OMS IT'S HAYLEY!" I shouted to Lily. Lily giggled happily. I smiled up at the big stage happily. Hayley giggled dependently. I gliggled…

It was Paramore! I gasped.

"OMSIP!" I shouted at my friends happily. It was Paramore!

"Holy shit it's Paramore!" Blue shouted to me!

"Do they have MCR?" Hayley asked me?

"No they so fucking don't! MCR broke up last fucking whenever!" I angered.

"NO!111!1111111!" Lily gasped.

"HOLY FUC IT'S EVANESCENCE!" Blue shouted at us! It was…

Evanescence!

AN: pliz red mi storu pliz! Aso ira wilnt b betain da necks(geddet) chapter so pliz tak car 2 nut mak it mad wif anger notz.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: se dis chatper iz da biggest an darket sis mi imuterl so REVUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I gasped…/…./././,/.,/.,/ it wuz… . . . . . . .v v. .g;.g;bg.'b.. . . .. b.. .fr

Evansesnce!

"UNHOLLY(gedit) FUK ITZ weevANSENES!" I wshooted! It waiasz evansence!

"OMS IT RILEE IZ!" BLU SOOTED! I gased…. . . ….

It waz bloo! I strtaed criediny trees of blud (geddoti bcuz ros iz a vampi) bcuz I wuz rillie happly bcuz evreting wuz rite…but then….

Da prepz apreed! I gaped….. da wer lokin rit at mi!

"NOOOOO U R PREEPSSZZZZZZZ GO OOAWWAUAUTYYYYY!1!" louily shtooted! Blu flipped dem of. I blus3ed. Hapyly smelel ed at denm afngerlygf. I shoted at dem wif mi hsad. Lili set oot her goffic blak eve.

"US DETH BAST EVEE" she commanded…. And den….

Eevebeganun evolodeing!

AN: wuz it gud? GIF MI DA DAM COMETZ DAM IT!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: duz cahtoer wiuzz baetand bi minza so it wil b betther dane da 1 bfir it. Alzo GIME GIDU REVUSZ!

And den…

Eevee began evolving!

"UNHOLY (GEDDIT) SHIT EEVEES EVOLVING!" I shouted. Blue began crying tree s of blood(bcz he iz a vampie) because he was really sad about da Eevee that Lily had known from childhood evolving. Hayley pulled out a video camera…..

And den Decode started playing…

Paramore was playing!

"Unholy (geddit) shit we are at da concert! I shouted. I was wearing a really short black mini-dress and blood red combat (geffot) boots with gothic balk (geddit) lasses (egeetdtgut) and chain link earrings that were all connected by a black leather death-horse (dgeddtit becuz ponisz r prepz ad dethhorts r giffoc) that my hair was in. I was wearing blood red eye-shadow that went all the way to my eyebrows and blood red lipshit (degfgit) and translucent white foundation. Bleu was wearing leather pants that were black and a leather jacket with chains and shit all over it and a leather Paramore t-shit (geddit) udder it and leather black combat (geddit) butts (geddit) and his hair was really hit (geddit). Lilly was wearing a short black mini skirt with Evanescence on the ass side and a blood red t-shit (gedit) with Paramore on da boobs that really showed off her cleavage really well and really tall black leather boots with skulls on da sides. Her makeup was black lipshit (gefti) and blood red eye-shadow and white foundation. Hayley was wearing a dark amethyst tank top that really showed off her boobs really well and a black mini-skirt with a bloody (gedit) heart on the butt and strappy black high-heels that were stilettos and she had black lipshit (fjgetfpf) and dark amethyst eye-shadow and white foundation and her hair was dark brown (gedti) with white streaks in it. And then…..

Evanescence came! We all cried tears of blood (bcuz we wer al vamoepis) because we were all happy that our favorite bands were both playing at da concert. And then….

Da boobies started dancing!

We all cheered. Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo! Then we all smocked all da bad drugs and had a really sensitive moment in da mosh-pit. When da cuntcert (geddit?) was over we got both bans (geddit?) autographs and da new albums (geddit?) that they had released at the concert…..

And then…

We drove into Viridian Forest!

AN: pluz gif me da vevuz! I don car if da r famz! I jus want da revuz!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: mena din beda dis chater bcuz she wuz nut havin her breakfist (geddit break cuz im goffic) in da moanin (geddif moarn) so gus doon mak it mad

And den…/..;…;;.;'.';.,;….;l';l. .hgb/. ..

We drov in2 da foridian forest! We waked ot in2 da forst an I gasped…

Dar wer no trez?!11111111111111111

"ONG BLU DON DIN L THDPA OGL;FODFJGLBIHTUGOKBUNKLFJGSDWSPOKAS;ALSLIOSDKSM;D IJ;ASIJS;YWJSNHKHYY[TYITIUSHUHTIJHIOHIHIGJ" I capsuled.v vblue apalut on plettjteurh pajtns…

"HOLY SHITE BLU U R LUST!" I shotted at him den dove in2 da lak in da boobz of da forist. An denv I wok up ad we went 2 da comsert.

AN: c dis cha[\\\pet exclaims al da werid shit in da store. Aso GIV ME GUD REVUZ!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I didn updsat dos las few das bcuz I wuz depresd an I got blud on mi kebord frum slitin mi ristz. SO GIV ME REVUWZ!

I waked in2 da tal gras in rowt 1…..

A wild ratata apereed! It faintd bcuz CharmCaster was so dam awsum. Lili gav me a goffic thumz up. Hayley gav me a damal *geddit cuz im goddic) guffoc tums up. Blu gav me a TRIPL tongues up. Lily wuz werin a purrpl deth tak tup dat really mad her bubz perkee an a blak mine scirt wif evansowns on da but dat mad her lages rille big an hiutbut not 2 big bcuz dats uglee(geddit lik marshul len) an darc amithist combat (geddit bat cuz im gofuc) butz wit blak lasses (geddit ass) an al kidz of chanez on dem an bludy masscaru (gedit?) oj her ilassiz (geddit?) an blak ishado al da way (geddit) 2 her ibroz an drako (geggdt) amithist kipshit on her lipz an hedr har don 2 her as (geddit). Hapylee (geddot) se wuz werin a blak brokin hart tanc gtop an a short blak mili scrit wif a ecvansans logi on da ass(geddit) an blud red combat(gedit) bootz wif darc amithist lasses (geddit) an blak ishado an blud red lipstick an wite fou=wdatiun an her hare doun to her ass (geddti_. Bli wuz wering lether pantz an lether jaket an lether t shirt am blak mascarea (geddit scare cuz im goffik) an lether combat (gedit) boooootz an a lether chain linc neclass (geddit). I wuz werin a blud red corset wif al dis lass (geddit) shit on da egiz an a lether thong wif lac on da edgs an a lether minm blak scirt and drl amythist combat (bgeddit) an blac massshita (geddtit) dark amythest lipsthic an blak ishado. Sum prepz waked bi an gav us lif (geddit glarz . we flipped dem of for don dat. An den….

We saw da grim(geddit grom isted of gym bcuz im giffuc)

AN: giv me god vonz! pz don mak da chaptp mad it wil 8 u


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I sed GIV ME GUD REVUZ! Pz don mak dis chaptr mad it wil 8 u

Ad den…

Da grim (GEDDIT?!) apeared!

"UNHOLY (GEDDIT?) SHET ITZ DA GRIM(GEDDDIT)!1111!111!11!1" BLU shutted at mi…

I gassped…..

It wuz da grim(greddit)! Ad den…../….

We wert in dsa gim! It wwuZ vairy big an dar wuz a lut of pepel an we bet da grim (sgeddit) leder an gut da sbadg an slef an sa an old dud…./././…

HOO TOLD US DAT DA GRIM(GEDDIT) WUZ CLUZED!

AN: c sdis iz vaury gud so giv it gud revuz


	12. Chapter 12

AN: GIV ME 3 MOR REVUZ 2 GIT DA TRIVA! Aso dun fan me.

…an den a rud pridy nam strted sremiin at uz!

"U STUPID GOFZ R ALWAZ WAKIN ON MI DAM LAN! GIT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF he soted! An den…

WE CAM! Lile set owt her blak eve an blu shot ot hiz blak sute an haile set ot he blak jiglpuf an I set ot mi blak chamaner. (c lilys blak evee wuz named dethbom an bluz blak skwertkl wuz maned darkscar (geddit scar) an halez kiklepuf wuz numed blodystar an mi blak charmaner wuz nabed charmcastur(GEDDIT HAHAHAHA)) an den….

We ataked!

"US BEDTH BLAST CHARMANDST!" I sthod ant her!

"su bkla gum DASRTHSCAR!" blud stoted at him!

"us BLUDY GOR DETHBUN!" lilee shote at dem!

"us BUBLE CORSP BLODESAITR!" haptly sthoed ath mier!...

DE OLD NAM EXVOCLED!... an den…

We started frenching sapassively!...

An den….

We al gut on bluz flin magicrap an wet in2 da froviridan forst!

AN: c at wuz da bom an dar iz da woest (geddit im gofuc) plot trist in dis son so dun pis it of or it mite eet u


	13. Chapter 13

AN: c ingest isn't mi 1st longing so DUN FLAN ME. As kea took a vacation and I learned ingles from mi immoral (edit) so tanks tear! As keas back an se held me wife dis so it dun such no more OH an I'm using SPELCHEK now so hoo plan wife fire now?! As TARAS BAK WOOOOOOO

The angry preppy man screamed obscenities at us as we high-tailed it all the way to Pewter City. We looked around at the beautiful gothic scenery.

"Omg, it's, like, so f-ing UGLY!" A prep screamed in my ear.

"Oh shit, a prep!" I screamed, and ran all the way to the gym. Just then, I got a call on my Poke Thingy from someone with a weird name…

But then…

The preps started exploding into huge gory chucks!

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" We all cheered. And then…

A bunch of hot dudes showed up!

We walked into the gym…

There were two angry preps and an angry poser. It was all bloody and pink and gross. I scowled angrily.

"THIS PLACE SUCKS!" I screamed… And then the preps attacked me!

"GO SQUIRTLE!" Blue screamed valiantly as I cowered in fear, clinging to him for support. He put his arm around me protectively. I cuddled into his side… And then…

He started passionately kissing me! I blushed beautiful bloody red and cried wonderful bloody tears and he started frenching me and…

We started making out passionately on the bloody pink floor! The pink floor slowly faded to red to show that two true goths were passionately making out on it. The blood floated into the air around us as the swirling black rose petals came close and hugged our intertwined bodies like sweet velvet. The preps looked on, aghast, how could such beauty ever grace their retched blue eyes?! The preps screamed out for help, but none came, for this was the destiny of the gym… And then…

We miraculously transformed into beautiful vampire lovers, loving each other for all of eternity… And then… All of a sudden… A voice cried out, but none heard it, for they too were lost in the beauty of true love. We kissed closer and closer until our beautiful clothes tore apart and revealed our naked bodies… And then…

WE HAD SEX. (c how data 4 a twist?)

A dis make sense rite? A loner 2! Piz revue a tell me how grate I am!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: c dis iz beter den da las chaoer an NO I CANT SPEK BEDER DIS IS DA BEST I CAN DOO! I am but hapi wfi da flams ok! Aso NO MOR FLOWERZ WRITIN KEARA ITZ NUT FUNI! Aso DUN FANN TARA! SE JUS GUT BAK ON DA TING AN DEN U FLAMED AND WUZ AL STOOPID PREPZ!111!1 ASO KERA FUK U NO MOR SHIT ITZ NUT FUNI I DUN LIK DA STOOID EXCLAMASHIN FRUM DA LAS CHAPER SO STUP! ASO IM HAVIN MINA BETU DIS CHAPETT SO FUK U KERA! ASO FUK U AAWl! ASO SPELFCHEL WUZ BEIN A FUKIN PREP SO I NUT USIN IT NO MOR! FUK SPELCHEL! ASO I HAT U AL PREPZ SO DUN FLAM MEEEEEEEEEEEE!1!1111!

And then…

THEY ALL HAD SEX (o u thowt I woodint se dat mena) EXCEPT….

HAYLEY KICKED LILY'S SORRY ASS INTO A BOILING LAKE OF LAVA! WOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hi Rose, I just killed Lily. Then some hot dudes dragged her sorry dead ass away and sold it to some ugly preppy dudes who raped it to a Justin Beeper song." Hayley said energetically. I smiled gothically.

"Kawaii!" I screamed happily and cried tears of blood. Then we watched The Corpse Bride and swore in Spanish.

Then we all beat the gym and left for that stupid preppy city east of Pewter City.

AN: C KERA I CAN DO BEDER WIFOWT U SO FUK U!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO C dis is da prt wre day al moov over 2 da big prepy site at da este. Aso DUN FAN ME aso inglish isint mi first langwidge an I lerned inglis frum mi imamoral (geddddit) so DUN FAM MI SPELIN ASO KEARS I LUV U IF U CUM OFER I WIL GIV U UR LAPTUPP BAK! Aso menu didint betu dis caper bcuz se wuz aloon wif he luptup an didn wunt 2 disterb me. An I din git on bcuz I cept mispelin mi paswid an I din git on bcuz I wuz bein harazd bi prepz so DUN FAN MI STORE ASO I WON 2 GUD REVUZ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We waked sexly to da cav entrinc of Mr. Moon (c dat wuz fune).

"OMS ITS DAT CAVTINGY!" Hayly shooted xcitidly.

"OMS ITS DAT HOOG CAVSIT!" Blue screamed hotly. And den…

Wee staretid frenshin pasivle! An den…

He stuk hiz thiny in mi u no wut anwe had six in da cav!

'ohohohoohohoh!1!111!" I shoted as I gut an orgusum. But den…

"WHUT R U DOIN U MUTHORFUKERZ!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: c dis iz gitin gud so u beter b nis or da nekz (gedit cuz im gofic) chatoer wil 8 u!


End file.
